Yoo Shin-Ae
Yoo Shin-AeEpisode 8 is the daughter of Yoo Sim Han, and the titular protagonist of 'I Love Yoo'. She is currently a hard-working high school student employed at WacDonalds and Kim Sang-Chul’s former assistant. She hopes to support her financially-troubled father. Biography Background "She walked away with my sister without explanation." - I Love Yoo, Prologue In her early childhood Shin-Ae once used to live with both her sister, mother and father. However, they are soon forced to separate because of unknown issues which resulted in Shin-Ae staying with her father while her sister stayed with their mother. This caused Shin-Ae great sadness and questioned her father if she was the cause of their separation to which he responded that it wasn’t her fault. It was then that she made a promise to herself to never cry again and stay strong no matter what happens. It is implied that whatever gossip the adults had of Shin-Ae’s mother and fathers separation had caused the kids at her school to bully her in elementary school. This continued up into middle school which earned her the status of a social outcast, however, Shin-Ae would never tell her father or her teacher as she feared she would be a burden on him and lied whenever he saw signs of it. She shows that she is fine even though deep inside she is hurting more and more than ever. During this time Shin-Ae saw a foreign exchange student, Amy, being harassed by an upperclassman who wanted to manipulate her into doing his homework. Unable to stand by and watch another student be subject to the same treatment Shin-Ae demanded the boy leave Amy alone. Han, one of her bullies, sees this and pours a glass of water over Shin-Ae's head and leaves with the other boy. Shin-Ae then reminds her self to keep her composure and remain calm. After this, she finds a note from Amy thanking her for helping her out to which Shin-Ae is grateful for. One day after walking home from school Shin-Ae noticed a trash bag that was moving and opened it to reveal a cat with bruises all over it. She decides to take it home and keep it in secret as her apartment rules don’t allow pets and her father, Sim Han, was more of a dog person. Lil Buddy, the name she gave the cat, was deemed as her only friend. It was a little after that when the bullying finally reached its peak when Shin-Ae brought Lil Buddy to school as there was going to be an inspection at her apartment that day. A group of male bullies, led by Han, noticed that Shin-Ae was hiding something in her backpack and tried to force her to let them see it. The fight escalated to the point where Shin-Ae finally lost her cool and attacked Han when he tried to put Lil Buddy in the trash. This lead to a parent conference in which Han was let off with no consequences due to his father's influence and Shin-Ae not having this incident put on her record via persuading from her teacher, Ms. Lee, who had noticed the signs of her being bullied. At home, Sim Han tried to console Shin-Ae by complimenting her skills and letting her keep the cat but Shin-Ae was too ashamed and berated herself for failing to keep her promise - deeming herself worthless. After this incident, Shin-Ae switched schools, after Sim Han found a new job, and meets the first friend she ever made, Alyssa Cho. Shin-Ae also met Maya, Min-Hyuk, and Rika at her new school. At some point, whether before or after meeting Maya and the rest, she and Alyssa had a falling out which resulted in Shin-Ae going to the hospital. It is also rumored that during her time in middle school Shin-Ae cheated on a boy’s science fair idea but lied about it which resulted in everyone having negative opinions of her except Dieter. Hirahara Masquerade Arc In the present, Shin-Ae is a more grown-up person, and she is shopping for grocery in ZOU, a 24 hours open store. While she is grabbing the beef flavor instant food packaging, two girls recognize her and grin at each other. They starts to sneer at Shin-Ae's outfit and attack her personally by name-calling her "loser". They mention that they heard Shin-Ae broke down last time when she was being bullied, and they are guessing she will now. Shin-Ae now only gazes at them, silently walks past between them without replying. The two girls are speechless when they see her walked past them after what they said to her. After paying for her groceries, Shin-Ae exits the store, only to notice it is raining heavily. Shin-Ae continues to walk slowly in the rain along the roadside like nothing happened. A car drives by fast and splashes water on Shin-Ae, who tries to avoid the splash though she is already wet. Shin-Ae lifts her head up and sees the cloud has been moving away where sunlight is coming in, which resembles what she is telling herself; that she is going to move forward until she is okay once more. As Shin-Ae’s teacher is handing back test results, Shin-Ae begins to think of what her life revolves around; specifically, eating, sleeping, and studying. While it may seem boring to most people, Shin-Ae is rather content with her life. As the teacher is passing back grades, she remarks how her students do not seem to be trying to pass, as no one seems to be willing to meet with tutors after school, so she will no longer be curving grades. Shin-Ae does not seem to mind, as she feels confident that she passed since she studied all week for the test, but she is distraught to find her grade was a 68%, barely any better than the rest of the class who on average scored 50%. During lunch, Shin-Ae complained to her best friends Maya Park & Rika Lau. Shin-Ae hoped passing the test would help gain a scholarship at a University so she wouldn’t have to spend money. Shin-Ae wonders if she would be better off making money as a stripper, but Maya & Rika note several flaws with that idea, specifically Shin-Ae’s chest size, to which Shin-Ae throws her food at them for their comments. Rika & Maya then suggest an alternative way to make money, and tell Shin-Ae that she should drop her no dating rule and, if she is lucky enough, she should marry someone wealthy who will provide for her. Shin-Ae assumes that they are suggesting She should become a gold digger, which they deny. While Shin-Ae would have considered the option in the past, she would much rather pull her own weight than depend on someone else, especially after what happened to her parents. Once the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, the three friends decide to go out for burgers after school, which Shin-Ae happily accepted since Rika decided to pay. As they walked back to class, Maya playfully suggests that if college doesn’t work out Shin-Ae could always be a housewife, which only further irritated Shin-Ae as she threw the rest of her food at Maya. While in the middle of a lesson, Shin-Ae begins calculating how much a part time job will cover college, only to realize that it will barely cover one semester. Shin-Ae wonders if she could take off time from school to save money, but then remembers her father would never allow it. Shin-Ae begins to dote on Maya’s comment on being a housewife and how it affected her family. As she is recounting he childhood, Shin-Ae notices a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes is staring back at her. Once Shin-Ae notices him, the boy blushes and turns back around, which confuses her. After school, the same boy walked up to Shin-Ae with a single flower and revealed his feelings for Shin-Ae and asked her to be his girlfriend. Flustered at first, Shin-Ae regained her composure and rather bluntly rejected the boy in front of everyone at school, including each other’s friends. While out with her friends at “That Burger Place” Maya scolds Shin-Ae for her rather harsh treatment towards the boy. Shin-Ae does not care, as rejection is rejection no matter who they are or how you state it, which only makes Maya more upset as she cried over the loss of being the aunt of Shin-Ae’s half German babies, due to the boy being German. As Maya began to cry over Shin-Ae’s rejection of the boy, the waitress walks up to their table and begins taking their orders. While Maya and Rika order ordinary burgers and water, Shin-Ae orders an orange soda and the restaurant special known as ”The Heartattack” which contains 2 kilograms of beef. When the concerned waitress asks Shin-Ae if she is aware and positive if she wants to order such a large burger, Shin-Ae, without hesitation, accepts. As they waited for their burgers Maya and Rika discussed the outfits they wanted to pick out for a Masquerade themed party they wanted to attend, which caught Shin-Ae’s attention. The company Rika’s father works for is holding a banquet, and because Rika’s father has been a long time employee and loyal to the company, he and his family are allowed to attend the banquet, which Maya & Rika will attend. They offer Shin-Ae an invitation, but she is hesitant to accept until they inform Shin-Ae of the free food that they will serve, which Shin-Ae accepts but warns them that she can’t stay too long. Just as they were being served their drinks, a familiar face as well as two of his friends enter the establishment. The German boy from before, named Dieter. Once Shin-Ae sees Dieter walk in all three of them duck so they won’t notice them. Dieter’s friends try to cheer him up about his rejection. While his red-haired friend is offering to buy him whatever he wants, his dirty blonde haired friend began bad-mouthing Shin-Ae, which Dieter did not feel happy about. As the three sat down in their booth, coincidentally located next to Shin-Ae’s booth, the blonde haired boy continued to insult Shin-Ae and talk about rumors he heard about her from one of his friends who went to the same middle school. According to the rumors, Shin-Ae tried to steal another boys science project and threatened to hurt the boy if he told anyone, but she was caught and everyone turned against her. The more he continued to insult Shin-Ae, the more frustrated Maya & Rika became until the boy began insulting them as well for being associated with Shin-Ae. Finally having enough of the boy’s badmouthing, Shin-Ae grabbed her soda and threw it directly at the boys, warning him never to insult her friends. Although she was aiming for the boy insulting them, she accidentally hit the red-haired boy who coincidentally stood up at the last second, resulting in the red head getting soaked in orange soda instead. Once Shin-Ae threw her drink, the boys realized the people next to them were the girls they we’re talking about. Once Dieter realized Shin-Ae was behind him he became embarrassed. The dirty blonde haired boy became frustrated and called Shin-Ae a crazy bitch for what she did. Shin-Ae apologized for the mess but the red-haired boy completely understood and showed no ill will towards Shin-Ae. Shin-Ae then offered to clean the jacket for him. The red-haired boy handed his jacket to Shin-Ae, who began to clean the jacket, by punching a towel over it, confusing everyone and embarrassing Maya & Rika. Before she could embarrass them any further, Maya & Rika grabbed Shin-Ae and left the restaurant, opting to eat at the Hirahara party since it has 5 Star food. The three girls left but not before giving the blond haired boy a menacing glare which terrified the boy. The next night, the girls were preparing for the Hirahara party at Maya‘s house. As Maya & Rika were getting dressed, Shin-Ae was reading one of Maya’s comics but complained about Maya’s taste in comics as they were all romance. Maya asked why Shin-Ae was not ready, to which Shin-Ae stated she was, but only wearing a t-shirt and leggings as she does not own any dresses nor does she want to wear any because they feel uncomfortable and too tight, which won’t let her eat as much, to which Maya then threw a swing dress at Shin-Ae so she could still look presentable and still pig out. Rika then demanded Shin-Ae strip and get dressed. The girls arrive at the Hirahara Convention Center where the Masquerade is being held. The girls drive up to the front entrance, surrounded by dozens of guests, wearing their masks as they exit their vehicle. Because it was a last minute decision, Shin-Ae could not find a mask suitable for her outfit so instead created a crude looking one from a cut up piece of paper that covered her whole face, which everyone in attendance noticed. Clueless, Shin-Ae wonders why everyone is looking at her strangely, despite the reason being clearly obvious. Once inside, Rika warns Shin-Ae that the parties hosted by the Hirahara Corporation is usually attended by upper-class people similar, if not worse than the boy from yesterday, and may not be as forgiving as the red haired boy who Shin-Ae threw her drink at. Rika remembered the unifirm the boy was wearing and realized the boy goes to a prestigious school where the uniforms are $10,000 and should be lucky he did not ask Shin-Ae to pay for the damages to the suit. She makes Shin-Ae promise not to act up no matter what anyone says about them. Shin-Ae nervously promises she will be fine so long as she has her food. Rika and Maya drag Shin-Ae downstairs to the dance floor despite Shin-Ae’s protests, as she only wants to eat, but Rika & Maya promise to eat afterward since they don’t want to dance on full stomachs. When they arrive at the dance floor, Shin-Ae insists on hanging back while they dance. As Shin-Ae watches her friends enjoy themselves she thinks to herself about her own definition of fun, which is just staying at home. Shin-Ae removes her mask as it starts to make her face sweaty. All of a sudden two boys begin to grind and twerk around Shin-Ae, wanting to have some fun with her. Shin-Ae, visibly uncomfortable, tries to get away but the boys keep surrounding her. As Shin-Ae tries to escape, she accidentally bumps into another party guest with red hair. As she runs away, she drops her mask behind her and in front of the red-haired boy. Shin-Ae runs upstairs and finds the buffet table in the next room over, where the free food is being served. Shin-Ae grabs a tray and proceeds to take one item of every dish. Once Shin-Ae reaches the dessert table, she notices the last piece of tiramisu. Never having the chance to eat one before, Shin-Ae takes the last piece and proceeds to walk away, content with her night. As she walks away, a young man standing next to her steps on her heel, tripping her and stealing her piece of tiramisu for himself. Shin-Ae, furious that her food has been wasted and the fact the someone would be so rude, looks up to see who had tripped her. As she began to stare closely at him, she noticed how his hair looks similar to a Q-Tip. She demands he give back the cake he stole, but “Q-Tip” simply rebukes Shin-Ae, insulting her for her low-quality outfit and her eating habits, regarding her as a fatass. Enraged by Q-Tip’s callous behavior, Shin-Ae grabbed a nearby steak and threw it at Q-Tip, hitting his suit. Shin-Ae sarcastically apologized, remarking that she was aiming for her mouth but ”hit the asshole instead”. Realizing what she had done, Shin-Ae ran off and hid in another room. Finally having had enough, Shin-Ae called her friends and asked to be taken home. Rika and Maya refuse to leave, however, because they want to keep dancing. Before Shin-Ae could explain why she wanted to leave, Rika and Maya spotted a man name Tim Hurdleston and began to chase after him, causing Rika to hang up on Shin-Ae. Shin-Ae tried to call her back but goes straight to voicemail, which further infuriated Shin-Ae. As she began venting her frustration, the same guest she ran into downstairs stumbled upon her and asked if she needed help. Shin-Ae admitted she needed to go home, to which the red-haired boy offered to give Shin-Ae a “ride”. Shin-Ae mistook this as a perverted pick-up line and ran away from him. By herself once again, Shin-Ae attempted to call Rika again. As she started calling them, she overheard a voice from downstairs. When she turned to see who it was, she saw it was her friends downstairs complaining about Shin-Ae. Rika decided to turn off her phone so they would not be bothered by Shin-Ae and continued to search for Tim Hurdleston, unaware that Shin-Ae could see and hear them from upstairs, vowing revenge. The guest from before finally caught up to her and tried to explain himself, but Shin-Ae over reacted at his sudden arrival and began to call him a perv and a stalker, and threatened to call the police. “Mr. Stalker” (As Shin-Ae refers to him as) overheard Shin-Ae’s conversation with her friends and offered to help her. Shin-Ae asks what he gets by helping her but he doesn’t want anything. He is just bored. He then goes on to explain how he is forced to come to the party every year and how he is sick of the same brown-nosing people with fake smiles. Shin-Ae is disinterested because she does not care who his family is or where he comes from, because he is a human first, which she already has a low opinion of. As Shin-Ae took off to hide in the bathroom to wait for her friends, Mr. Stalker offers to pay for a cab and to prank her friends as payback. Hearing the magic word, Shin-Ae accepted. Mr. Stalker then led Shin-Ae upstairs to the bar so they could discuss the prank. He goes on to explain that her friends may not forgive her if they go through with the prank, which Shin-Ae is now reluctant to do as she does not want her friends to get hurt. However, Mr. Stalker assures her that they won’t be harmed in any way. Mr. Stalker reaches out his hand for a handshake to signify their partnership. Now knowing that no one will be harmed, Shin-Ae gives Mr. Stalker a low five as a sign of her agreement and asks for a high five. Seeing that he is confused, Shin-Ae races for the bar. The two head for the counter where the bartender is cleaning glasses. Shin-Ae asks why they need to be at the bar which Stalker explains is to include the bartender for the prank. Shin-Ae asks what the prank is, which Mr. Stalker reply’s that it’s a prank call, which disappoints Shin-Ae. She gives him her phone and he begins to scroll through her contacts. Since Rika & Maya’s phones are off the prank will work just as fine. Mr. Stalker starts to leave a message about how Shin-Ae is super drunk and is sad that her friends ditched her. Shin-Ae catches on and pretends to be drunk in the background so they could hear her. Mr, Stalker then goes on to say that he’ll be taking Shin-Ae home and that he’ll show her a good time at his place. Shin-Ae believes he is going too far and wants him to stop the message. Mr. Stalker is confused since Shin-Ae wasn’t against the idea earlier. When Shin-Ae threatens him he hangs up before she can finish the sentence, unaware that the phone picked up their last lines of dialogue before Mr. Stalker hung up. The Bartender demands to see their I.D.’s as they looked too young to drink. Stalker assures him that they aren’t going to order alcohol but shows him his I.D. nonetheless. Realizing who the boy is the bartender apologizes and offers them anything they would like. Shin-Ae orders a glass of juice but Mr. Stalker doesn’t order anything. Mr. Stalker asks the bartender to participate in their prank, which he reluctantly agree to do. Mr. Stalker asks the bartender that if he sees Shin-Ae’s friends to tell them she left drunk with someone. They show him a picture of the two and describe what they are wearing so he’ll know. As the bartender hands Shin-Ae her juice, Mr. Stalker starts to scold Shin-Ae‘s friends for their behavior. Shin-Ae defends them, stating they aren’t that bad at all but do get carried away at parties. Mr. Stalker still does not like the idea that they would abandon her, especially at the kind of party they are at and how people are more dangerous when they wear a mask. Shin-Ae does not worry and assures Mr. Stalker that she can handle things herself. Mr. Stalker calls her a cab and tells her to stay put while he goes to the bathroom. As she is sitting alone, Shin-Ae tries to call Rika back to clear the air regarding the message. But because it goes straight to voicemail again, Shin-Ae decides against telling them. While she is distracted, a man wearing a jester mask intentionally elbows Shin-Ae in the back and proceeds to walk away. Shin-Ae turns around and yells at him for not saying excuse me. While she is distracted again another man comes up behind her and drops a pill into Shin-Ae’s juice and walks away. The “Jester” turns around apologizes to Shin-Ae, and insists on making it up to her with a date. Shin-Ae rejects his offer but he continues to pursue her. Shin-Ae explains that she just wants to go home, which the Jester then offers to take her home and party with her at her place. Shin-Ae rejects him one final time and attempts to have a drink of her juice. Before she can drink anything, Mr. Stalker returns and forces the Jester to leave Shin-Ae alone and leave the party. The Jester, disappointed, retreats. Mr. Stalker asks Shin-Ae if she was hurt but Shin-Ae is fine. Mr. Stalker explains how he sees people like the Jester all the time at parties and is upset that people can’t take a hint when to leave people alone if they are not interested, which Shin-Ae rolls her eyes at. He asks Shin-Ae if she drank her juice yet, which Shin-Ae denied and instead gave to Mr. Stalker since he was thirsty. Shin-Ae & Mr. Stalker walked outside to the taxi when Mr. Stalker began feeling lightheaded. Mr. Stalker gave Shin-Ae money for the cab fair, but Shin-Ae questioned if he was feeling alright. Confused by his slurs and behavior, Shin-Ae walks towards the cab and thanks Mr. Stalker for his help, excited to find out how Rika & Maya will react to the prank call. As Shin-Ae gets into the cab the cab driver asks Shin-Ae if Mr. Stalker was coming too since he was passed out on the ground and assumed he drank too much. Shin-Ae looks out the window to see what the cab driver is referring too and botices Mr. Stalker is on the ground and is not moving. Shin-Ae quickly rushes to his aid and asks the cab driver to help her help Mr. Stalker. The cab driver offers to take him to his house if Shin-Ae knew where he lived or to her house if she preferred, which Shin-Ae declines. Mr. Stalker regains faint consciousness and asks them not to call anyone or take him to a hospital because he doesn’t have health insurance. Shin-Ae refuses to be held accountable should something happen to Mr. Stalker. Shin-Ae asks the cab driver if he can help put Mr. Stalker in the cab. Before he does however, the cab driver rushes to his cab to turn on the meter, infuriating Shin-Ae. On the cab ride to the hospital, Shin-Ae sulks over th horrible time she had at the party and the predicament she has found herself in. The cab driver advises Shin-Ae to keep Mr. Stalker from choking on his own vomit. The cab driver finds it odd how could be drunk if he doesn’t even smell like alcohol which makes Shin-Ae curious and smells Mr. Stalker’s breath to see for herself. When she does she realizes that Mr. Stalker’s breathe smells really good and that the only thing he drank was Shin-Ae’s orange juice. Shin-Ae wonders if Mr. Stalker is having an allergic reaction. Shin-Ae begins to panic over how Mr. Stalker’s family might react if they find out what happened to him. The cab driver advises Shin-Ae to contact a family member or friend. Shin-Ae goes into Mr. Stalker’s clothes and pulls out his phone. Seeing that his contacts list a person named “Kousuke” as his most often caller Shin-Ae decides to call Kousuke. Kousuke answers the phone, believing it is Mr. Stalker (whom he refers to as Nol) but very condescendingly as he is upset that Nol had not been returning his calls. In the background Shin-Ae a woman named Megan who wants to spend time with Kousuke. Megan asks if Kousuke is talking to someone named Yeong-Gi and asks Kousuke to tell him she said hi. Kousuke asks another person named Soushi to remove Megan so he could continue his conversation with Nol in peace. Shin-Ae clarify’s that she is not Nol and informs Kousuke that she is taking Nol to the Hirahara Memorial Hospital. Before Shin-Ae can tell him anything else the phone dies. Shin-Ae is satisfied that she at least informed them of where she was taking Nol. Once Shin-Ae And Nol arrive at the hospital, Shin-Ae is dumbfounded at how much the hospital has expanded since she was last there, questioning how the owners could have so much money. The taxi driver lets them out and then demands the payment of fifty dollars. Shin-Ae is confused by the amount but the Taxi Driver informed Shin-Ae that he wasn’t giving them a free ride. Once he took Shin-Ae’s money the taxi driver took off, leaving them in front of the hosptial. Shin-Ae yelled at the taxi driver as he drove off, calling the trip a rip-off, and refused to believe the distance they drove was worth 50 dollars. Noticing they were not in front of the emergency entrance, Shin-Ae wonders how she’ll get home, since she spent all her money on taxi. She contemplates whether to call her father, but remembers her father is working late and she told her father she would be at Rika’s house for the night. Shin-Ae decides to give Rika another call, but is spotted outside by a nurse. The nurse asks Shin-Ae if she needed help, and questions herabout what happened to Nol, which Shin-Ae is not sure of herself. She examines Nol, and promises to inform someone of the situation, since she is on her break. Noticing his symptoms, the nurse asks Shin-Ae if the recently came from a party which Shin-Ae confirmed. When she asks how the nurse could know that, the nurse points out the type of clothing they are wearing. When the nurse asks Shin-Ae if Nol had anything to eat or drink prior to arriving, Shin-Ae spots the orange in the nurses hand and, still under the assumption that Nol was having an allergic reaction to the orange juice he drank at the party, Shin-Ae smacks the orange from the nurses hand, away from Nol. Realizing what she had done, Shin-Ae explained the situation to the nurse. After hearing everything the nurse concludes that Nol does not have an allergy to oranges, but that Shin-Ae’s drink might have been tampered with when Shin-Ae was distracted. Shin-Ae realizes that the only time she was distracted from her drink was when the Jester bumped into her. Appearance Shin-Ae has straight red hair which falls slightly past her shoulders and bangs which primarily lay on the left side of her face. Her eyes are a moderate shade of red (possibly amaranth). She also has pale skin and a petite frame. Aside from her school uniform, Shin-Ae's wardrobe consists mostly of loose-fitting tops that she often pairs with jeans or slacks. It can be said that her low-maintenance appearance is a testament to her down-to-earth nature. As a child, she had short hair and wore boyish clothes, just like what she wears in the present. At the black and white ball, she wears a backless black dress that she seems uncomfortable in. Yeong-gi applies some make-up on her, and tells her she looks great, as does Mrs. Hirahara. Kousuke approaches her later on and asks her to dance with him, also mentioning that she looked good in the dress, despite it being a tad bit too long. According to Quimchee (the author/creator), her eye color was inherited from her Mother. She looks like her Father any other ways. Personality Shin-Ae is viewed as more of a tomboy in contrast to the other girls in her school. She is the type of person who has a large appetite for food and she enjoys a life of solitude. She has a negative view on romantic affairs due to the divorce of her parents and she acts unnervingly harsh when rejecting those who confess their feelings to her. Shin-Ae is very straight-forward, not afraid to speak her thoughts. She may sometimes also act ill-tempered, especially when it has something to do with her loved ones or food. Shin-Ae doesn't actually really care when others insult her and usually ignores them but if they insult her loved ones, she turns very aggressive. Shin-Ae has a witty, sarcastic type of humour which she often expresses and she would be the mischievous one friend in the group, loving to prank other people. However, Shin-Ae also seems to have another side to her. She can also act very kind and responsible, acting with sympathy for those who are suffering. Shin-Ae is also seen to act very joyous with a smile on her face when it comes to food and it makes her look more pleasant, according to Kousuke. Relationships Yeong-Gi Hirahara Shin-Ae disliked Yeong-Gi at first, but later on in "I Love Yoo" she feels more attached to him. She doesn't really know/care how she feels about him. They're always teasing each other and they are friends. Shin-Ae doesn't completely know what relationship she has with him, because she isn't used to people taking care of her or actually wanting to spend time with her. Kousuke Hirahara Shin-Ae abhorred Kousuke when she first met him because of how he stole her tiramuisu and insulted her harshly but after seeing the more pleasant side to him, Shin-Ae started to become more comfortable and opened up to Kousuke more. In chapter 43, Mrs. Hirahara has Shin-Ae put on one of Kousuke's dress shirts to fluster him, to which he does. After this occasion, he seems more kind and considerate to her. Rika Lau Shin-Ae and Rika are extremely close friends and often spend time with each other, both in and out of school. Since she's more of the 'care-taker' of the group, Rika is always there to help Shin-Ae or stop her when things are getting out of hand. Because of Rika and her father, Shin-Ae was able to go to the party which Yeong-Gi and Kousuke attended. Maya Park Maya and Shin-Ae are good friends and often spend time with each other, both in and out of school. Both Maya and Shin-Ae tend to act without thinking or make rash decisions, and this commonly shared personality trait worsened their friendship by a little and put it at risk. Even then, Maya and Shin-Ae are still on good terms and enjoy having their time spent together. Soushi Soushi and Shin-Ae are good friends and sometimes rivals when it comes to playing games. They are both filled with competitiveness and challenge each other to see who's better at certain things. Soushi is slightly more 'loud' and this frustrates Shin-Ae at times. They are both also struggling when it comes to certain parts of educations, Soushi with math and Shin-Ae with english and literature. Soushi is very close friends with Dieter and Yeong-Gi. Dieter Being just classmates at first, Dieter developed a crush on Shin-Ae and confessed to her. After being harshly rejected, Dieter was down-hearted and dejected and this made Shin-Ae feel sorry for him and regretted her actions. Shin-Ae explained to Dieter that they can be good acquaintances or even friends and Dieter was happy with that. Currently, Dieter and Shin-Ae are good friends and spend time together with Soushi and Yeong-Gi. Yui Hirahara Shin-Ae feels extremely awkward around Mrs. Hirahara, especially because she thought that Mrs. Hirahara was Kousuke dressed up as a woman. Despite getting nervous around her, Shin-Ae thinks that she looks utmost stunning and looks like someone on the cover of a fashion magazine. Mrs. Hirahara acts outwardly kind and welcoming towards Shin-Ae and stated that she wants Shin-Ae to be around Kousuke more often. Due to the incident in which Mrs. Hi.rahara tricked Shin-Ae into going to Kousuke's home to try to get her to "seduce" him, their relationship changed. Mrs. Hirahara has manipulated her multiple times, threatening her if she doesn't do what she wants, putting her in uncomfortable situations. Park Min-Hyuk Shin-Ae and Min-Hyuk are best buddies.Episode 14 After Min-Hyuk parted to further his study in America, Shin-Ae often receives his text in the morning in regular basis.Episode 13 They have their own unique way to greet each other till an extent where Maya Park, Min-Hyuk's sister, claimed their interaction made her cringe.Episode 14 They both share a big love for food.Episode 13 Shin-Ae's current favourite dream food is Chicago style deep dish pizza, ever since her sent her a photo of it , nevertheless, he also posted her a phone charm of Deep Dish pizza and a black headband with pizza print as gifts.Episode 13 Min-Hyuk cares very deeply for Shin-Ae, and worries about her a lot (as evidenced when he tells Maya that he's worried about her meeting Yeong-Gi). Trivia * The lock screen's wallpaper of Shin-ae's mobile phone is a picture of cats eating pie to show her love of cats. * It is also shown that her pass-code was the phone number of her favorite pizza place. * Shin-ae has a few scars near her hairline, most likely caused by a traumatic experience suggested to have occurred in middle school. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Character